stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Uahkka
A minor figure unrelated to any Tau'rì mythology, Uahka is one of the last rulers sent by the Supreme System Lord Ra, on the planet Asyut. The bitter enemy of goa'uld Gemenefherbak. History Generated by one of the minor queens at the service of the Supreme System Lord Ra, Uahkka grew up in one of Horus's guards, managing to reach adulthood in good time. His jaffa a few days after taking a new symbiote, was killed during a sabotage operated by the tok'ra on the planet Men'fa along with the jaffa that incubated its future enemy Gemenefherbak, at the time controlled by the same Ra. Eager to show off, Uahkka was sent to the planet to find the infiltrated tokra and deliver it to the Supreme System Lord, competing with many other goa'uld, sent at the same time and place. But despite the massive deployment of forces on the field, Uahkka had to return empty-handed from the System Lord. The latter, although not satisfied with the situation, preferred to relegate Uahkka as governor of one of the peripheral planets of his interstellar domain. sent to the planet Asyut, Uahkka realized the presence of a large number of goa'uld sent to the planet as evidence for those who wanted to serve Ra in the future. Although initially Uahkka possessed nothing but his name, he soon gathered a considerable number of worshipers and jaffa and marched against one of the governors on the planet, succeeding in killing him and taking his place. But the struggle for control of Asyut had just begun for Uahkka. Soon the goa'uld realized the military and political situation, dragged into a world war with the other governors of the planet for absolute supremacy. Because of the strict rules imposed by the same Ra, all governors would have possessed a more or less equal army, making it impossible to dominate one or the other. Furthermore, rivalries and mutual distrust have caused some problems to the same goa'uld. For nearly 1,000 years, Uahkka fought against the other governors succeeding in killing and taking the place of at least two of them. But despite the apparent superiority, the goa'uld failed to overpower the last of the enemy governors with whom he had divided the planet, reaching a compromise. At that moment came the unexpected news of Ra's death. Trying to bring the situation favorable to him, Uahkka tried to attract a huge number of guards of Horus through the stargate, which attracted the attention of the goa'uld opponent Gemenefherbak, but between the latter he managed to take a number definitely superior. Among the Horus Guards, however, there were numerous tok'ra, who infiltrated the court of both the contenders, who could operate to sow even more chaos of what was already there. In the following years, no goa'uld came to reclaim the planet allowing the two governors to continue a kind of cold war until a fragile truce was reached. Stargate Renaissance In subsequent years, the truce between Gemenefherbak and the goa'uld Uahkka lasted until one of the teams sent by the Stargate Commando arrived on the planet Asyut. The team on a mission to get in touch with the main infiltrated tok'ra at the court of the same Gemenefherbak, unleashed the attack of Uahkka putting the blame on the same Gemenefherbak. In the ensuing confusion, the SGC team managed to leave the planet with the tok'ra, but not before making sure that both goa'uld were involved in a potentially lethal explosion for both of them. Although severely injured, Gemenefherbak managed to survive the blast by taking over the rival, who died during the torn out blast. With the forces of the rival, Gemenefherbak declared himself the sole ruler of the planet Asyut, but soon his autonomy failed when the fleet sent by System Lord Atum, besieged the planet. Personality Uahkka's personality split into two very contrasting aspects. On one side stood the towering intellect, which made her one of the most capable scientists of her time. A spirit that has been reached or surpassed only by a few other Goa'ulds. On the other hand, Uahkka possessed the innate fury that found its roots in her genetic memory. The hatred and aggression that determined her mother's existence was also deeply rooted in Uahkka's soul. So much of her research has revolved around personality and the ability to change it. But it also made ground-breaking progress in other areas, such as the human nervous system. Uahkka has mastered a variety of subjects during her life. Biology, chemistry and technology, just to name a few. Uahkka especially boasted of her pronounced language skills. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Goa'uld Deceased